Wearable devices have seen increased popularity as computer technologies become more power efficient and continue to shrink in size, and as developers experiment with new form factors and human interfaces. However, reductions in device size and smaller form factors may present challenges to conventional user interface designs. The space constraints of small displays on wearable devices may render traditional touch interface gestures impractical, as a single finger can obscure a significant area of a small display.